In the context of computer-based consumption of media and other content, it is becoming increasingly common to provide the participant with immersive experiences. One field involves the presentation of virtual reality (VR) and/or augmented reality (AR) environments on a device such as a smartphone or a tablet. In an AR environment, a person can watch a screen that presents at least both an aspect of a physical environment (e.g., a video or image of a physical space) and an aspect of VR (e.g., a virtual object superimposed on the video or image).